bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Matka Nanao Ise
| obrazek = R651 Matka Nanao.png | rasa = | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | poprzednia przynależność = Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Głowa rodu Ise | poprzedni zespół = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = | krewni = Nienazwany Kyōraku (mąż, martwy) Nanao Ise (córka) Shunsui Kyōraku (szwagier) | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = | debiut w mandze = Tom 71, rozdział 651 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} Matka Nanao była głową żeńskiego rodu Ise oraz dziedziczką świętego miecza klanu. By zerwać z nękającą rodzinę klątwą, opuściła własny dom i poślubiła starszego brata Shunsuia Kyōraku. Wygląd Była to urodziwa i elegancka kobieta. Długie, kruczoczarne włosy upinała z tyłu głowy i wplatała w nie spinkę. Na drobnym nosie opierała okulary o owalnych szkiełkach. Stroiła się w tradycyjne damskie kimono, przewiązany pasem obi strój o długich rękawach. Szczupłą sylwetkę zwykła okrywać różową szatą o kwiecistym wzorze. Na jej twarzy często gościł dobroduszny uśmiech. Jej córka odziedziczyła wiele cech aparycji matki. Osobowość Matka Nanao wierzyła w klątwę, która ciążyła nad rodem i powodowała pomór mężów. Gdy opuściła dom rodzinny, gotowa położyć kres linii rodu Ise, wykazała się nie lada odwagą. Dowiodła jej również wtedy, gdy postanowiła ukryć jeden ze świętych skarbów, choć zapewne była świadoma czekających ją konsekwencji. Jej poświęcenie w imię wyrwania córki z sideł przekleństwa daje świadectwo tego, iż dla tej kobiety liczyli się przede wszystkim najbliżsi. Chociaż bracia Kyōraku wcześniej nie znajdowali wspólnego języka, jej usposobienie zmieniło to i zbliżyło ich do siebie. Darzyła uczuciem swego męża. Świadomość, że nosi on identyczną spinkę jak ona, inspirowała ją i dodawała jej sił. Historia thumb|left|190px|Słowa o działaniu spinek Matka Nanao pochodziła z rodu kapłanek, dbających o sprawy religijne. Nie posiadała własnego Zanpakutō, lecz jako głowa rodu była w posiadaniu Shinken Hakkyōken, nietypowego miecza używanego podczas obrządków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strona 15 Na wiele setek lat przed głównymi wydarzeniami, celem powstrzymania plagi Ise, potomkini rodu opuściła dom i wyszła za mąż za starszego brata Shunsuia Kyōraku. Wówczas bracia Kyōraku stali się sobie bliżsi, a Shunsui począł odwiedzać ich dom i zażywać drzemek na werandzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strony 7-8 Pewnego dnia, szykując swój wygląd, kobieta ofiarowała mężowi spinkę do włosów. Wpinając identyczną spinkę we fryzurę, wyjaśniła zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie, że chce, by ją nosił. Powiedziała, że kiedy będzie stawiać czoła Hollowom, a jego nie będzie w pobliżu, wiedza, iż posiada on tę rzecz, będzie źródłem inspiracji i siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 653, strona 1 thumb|right|190px|Prośba matki Niedługo później jej mąż zmarł. Zgodnie z obyczajem matka Nanao powróciła do swego domostwa. Miała świadomość swojego niepowodzenia i kolejnego zwycięstwa klątwy. Wówczas zaczęła podejrzewać, że praprzyczyną nieszczęścia może być święty miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strony 7-10 Kierowana desperackim pragnieniem ocalenia córki, ubłagała wydoroślałego już Shunsuia o ukrycie katany. Stojąc w ogrodzie, powiedziała mu, że jest on jedyną osobą, której może zaufać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 652, strona 5 Za utratę jednego ze świętych skarbów, matka Nanao została skazana na śmierć przez Najwyższą Komnatę 46. Shunsui, który dowiedział się o tym poniewczasie od Jūshirō Ukitake, nie był obecny przy egzekucji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 652, strona 14 Po odejściu kobiety, jej kimono i spinka trafiły w ręce przyszłego kapitana 8. Oddziału. Odniesienia Nawigacja es:Madre de Nanao Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Nieoficjalnie nazwane artykuły Kategoria:Tylko manga